Sensei
by flouwleash
Summary: baca aja hm. Warn! shouen ai / yaoi, kurobas akakuro, akashi x kuroko!
1. prolog

**ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seijuro, dia akan menjadi guru mu yang baru, tolong akrab dengannya, dan jangan berbuat macam macam, mengerti?" jawab seorang lelaki yang sudah tua berbicara kepada anaknya sendiri

"Mengerti _otou-san_." Anaknya pun menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Domo Akashi-kun, aku kuroko tetsuya akan menjadi gurumu sekarang." Ucap seorang yang bernama kuroko itu kepada seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun yang bernama Akashi seijuro itu.

"domo kuroko sensei." Ucap Akashi tanpa ekspresi

"ah kuroko-kun, kau juga seorang pengasuh disini, jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, ajari dan asuh seijuro ku dengan baik."

"Hai, Akashi-sama." Jawab kuroko sopan

Kuroko pun ikut Akashi yang lebih tua itu ke pintu depan untuk mengunci pintunya, dan dia tinggal disini hingga Akashi itu pulang, tentu dia harus melakukan tugasnya, menjadi guru sekaligus pengasuh dari Akashi yang lebih muda itu.

"Ne, kuroko sensei boleh aku memanggilmu tetsuya sensei?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun, ayo kita mulai pembelajarannya."

Kuroko pun mulai mengajari Akashi dengan santai, dia berusaha mengajarkan apa yang dia bisa, mumpung itu materi SD, Akashi itu kelas 5 dan kuroko kelas 1 smp, jadi dia dengan mudah menjelaskan materi kepada Akashi.

"tetsuya sensei matamu indah." Ucap Akashi di sela sela kuroko sedang menjelaskan.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun tapi memotong seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu itu tidak sopan loh."

Akashi diam, tidak meminta maaf atau apapun, yang benar saja dipuji oleh anak anak yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya? Masih kecil saja sudah begini, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah beranjak dewasa?

Apa setiap hari dia harus menangani sikap Akashi ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"tetsuya sensei aku menyukaimu!"

"Ah, apa itu pengakuanmu Akashi-kun?"

"Hai."

"aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun kontrakku sudah habis, sekarang kau sudah memasuki smp, berjuang ya!"

"tetsuya sensei apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"tentu saja, suatu hari nanti." Ucap kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap rambut Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **%%%**

 **HALOOOOOOOO hem. Mau ngomong apaya. Ano. Pokonya review follow favorite story ini kalau tertarik ya! Dengan senang hati admin lanjutin, tapi walaupun gaada juga admin tetep post chap 1 sih. Yha pokonya gitu. Arigatou!**

 **%%%**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ff ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko tetsuya, sejak kejadiannya menjadi guru privat dan pengasuh tetap ia lanjutkan untuk memenuhi biaya kehidupannya, tentu saja karena dia sekarang kelas 3 sma dia hanya memberi bimbingan kepada yang smp dan sd saja.

"oi kuroko!" panggil kagami taiga sahabatnya itu.

"ah kagami-kun kita sekelas lagi?" Tanya kuroko

"ya seperti itulah." Ucap kagami sambil memasuki kelas barunya bersama kuroko dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang seperti biasa, tapi tiba tiba saja kagami berlari ke barisan paling belakang pojok dan mendudukinya.

"Kagami-kun itu tempatku."

"Kau kira bisa memanfaatkan tubuhku lagi supaya kau bisa bebas tidur gitu?"

"Iya." Jujur banget.

"ayolah aku juga ingin tidur bebas."

"itu tidak akan bisa, tubuhmu tidak akan terhalang tubuhku."

"yang penting di belakang."

Kuroko membuang nafasnya kasar dan menarik kursi di depan kagami dan mendudukinya, kuroko mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya dan membacanya, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan dika sedang bosan di kelas selain tertidur.

"kuroko." Panggil kagami, kuroko pun membalikan badannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan ada-apa. Kagami yang melihat cara kuroko membalasnya pun menghela nafasnya dan segera melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kata kelas 1 sekarang bakal ada kiseki no sedai."

"terus kenapa?"

"piker dong! Sekolah kita ini standar, kenapa mereka bisa masuk sini."

"ano, kiseki no sedai itu memangnya apa?" kagami yang mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulu kuroko dan wajah datarnya seketika _jawdrop._

"mereka ini pinternya bukan main mereka dulu di bersekolah di smp teiko! Smp elite itu."

"oh."

"hanya oh!?"

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Kata kuroko dan kembali membalikan badannya dan membaca novel, kagami di belakangnya sedang menahan amarah untuk lempar kuroko pake kursi.

( 0 . 0 )

"akashicchi sekolah ini kecil dan tidak banyak muridnya, kenapa kita harus masuk sini sih?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning.

"oi kise berisik banget." Kata seseorang berambut biru tua, kise itu nama seseorang tadi yang berambut kuning.

"heh~ kantinnya luas." Kali ini rambut ungu.

"Akashi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menyuruh kita masuk sini _nanodayo."_ Sekarang hijau.

Akashi yang ditanya midorima, pria berambut hijau itu menjawab hanya dengan senyuman.

"midorima kau ini aku tahu itu benda keberuntunganmu tapi bisa tidak kalau di simpan dulu." Kata aomine, yang berambut biru tua itu.

"tidak bisa _nanodayo_."

"ne midorimacchi kau membuat orang berfikir akan membunuh seseorang." Kata kise, tentu saja yang dibawa midorima saat ini adalah pisau dapur, siapa yang tidak takut jika seseorang terang terangan membawa pisau kemana mana.

'lihat itu kiseki no sedai!'

'ah mereka tampan sekali!' desas desus kiseki no sedai tidak berhenti sejak mereka berjalan di koridor sedaritadi.

"merepotkan disini berisik sekali." Ucap murasakibara tidak tahan karena setiap kemana pun mereka pergi pasti mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

( T w T )

"kagami-kun upacara pembukaan sebentar lagi dimulai."

"GAAHH, munculah dengan normal." Kata kagami yang melihat kuroko tiba tiba ada di depan wajahnya, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan seperti ini.

" hai hai ayo pergi." Ucap kagami sambl berdiri dari tempati duduknya dan segera keluar dari kelas untuk bersiap siap upacara pembukaan di lapangan, saat sudah di lapangan kagami tidak bisa diam dan mondar mandir kemana mana membuat kuroko rishi.

"kagami-kun hentikan." Ucap kuroko akhirnya tidak kuat menahan emosinya, oh iya saat kuroko bilang itu dia sambil melakukan tonjokan pada perut kagami.

"heh, aku hanya penasaran dengan kisedai." Ucap kagami dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kesal, tentu saja setelah di tonjok oleh kuroko.

"kisedai?" Tanya kuroko.

"kiseki no sedai, aku hanya menyingkatnya."

"apa itu kiseki no sedai." Setelah mendengar jawaban kuroko kagami lagi lagi _jawdrop_ padahal baru tadi pagi ia jelaskan bahkan mungkin baru sekitar 10-15 menit dan dia sudah lupa? Sebenarnya bagaimana kuroko bisa hebat dalam bidang akademik.

"itu baru kujelaskan tadi pagi!"

"ah yang katanya pinter pinter itu?"

"IYA!" ucap kagami berteriak membuat banyak perhatian tertuju padanya.

'dia kenapa berteriak'

'lihat dia berbicara sendiri'

Mereka menjadi topic pembicaraan kali ini, atau mungkin hanya kagami? Karena kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis bahkan ada yang mengira kagami sedang berbicara sendiri. Baru hari pertama masuk padahal pengen berlagak sebagai senpai yang keren tapi kagami malah sudah kena hujatan.

"selamat kagami-kun."

"apanya yang selamat!?" dia akan mencatat untuk membalas kuroko nanti, karena sekarang para guru sudah keluar dan upacara sudah dimulai.

( . - . )

Upacara pun selesai dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing, kagami pun tidak sabar untuk membalas perbuatan kuroko tadi.

"Kuro—"

"tetsuya!" eh siapa itu yang memanggil kuroko menggunakan nama depannya? Bukannya kuroko hanya dekat dengan kagami?

"haizaki-kun." Lupa. Haizaki. Haizaki teman kuroko dari kecil dan terlihat jelas sekali kalau haizaki jatuh cinta pada kuroko, tapi ya namanya kuroko dia tidak peka, dan haizaki memutuskan untuk seperti ini saja dulu, dia ingin tetap bersama kuroko.

"wah kau sekelas lagi dengan bakagami?" Tanya haizaki pada kuroko dengan sedikit meledek.

"bakagami katamu?!"

"ah hai hai gomen, kau berisik seperti biasanya kagami." Ucap haizaki pada kagami, oh iya haizaki itu orang paling ngeselin yang pernah kagami kenal, kalau dia bukan teman kuroko mungkin saja dari kelas satu sudah musuhan.

"hai, aku sekelas dengan bakagami-kun lagi."

"kau juga!?"

"HAHAHAH" haizaki tertawa keras, kagami sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukul wajah mengejek haizaki tetapi kuroko cegah

"sudahlah masuk ke kelasmu haizaki-kun, kita juga masuk." Kata kuroko dan mereka pun kembali ke kelasnya.

( - w - )

"kuroko titip susu ya." Kuroko pergi keluar sebentar sebelum periode pertama dimulai untuk membeli minum.

Dia pun berjalan keluar kelas sendirian dengan sedikit cepat menuju arah mesin minuman yang berada di koridor lantai 1, malas sih soalnya dari lantai 3, tapi apa boleh buat dia sedang ingin minum karena pagi ini dia berbicara banyak dengan kagami.

Sampai disana ia segera memasukan uang dan membeli 2 susu, satu untuk dirinya satu untuk kagami, tiba tiba saja ramai, ah kisedai sedang berjalan di koridor, kuroko menancapkan sedotannya pada minumannya dan menyedotnya sedikit.

Dia sengaja diam dulu sebentar untuk melihat kisedai yang dimaksud kagami tadi pagi, saat kisedai mulai mendekati tempat kuroko berdiri dia menatap satu satu, ah seperti pelangi saja rambut mereka, kiseki no sedai memang unik, hingga sekarang sedang hamper melewati kuroko.

"Lama tidak berjumpa tetsuya sensei."

Eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **%%**

 **YOSH, chap 1 posted! Huhu gomen kalau banyak bahasa yang gak baku, itu emang style nulisku gitu hehe, btw**

 **Arigatou** **zizie-akakuro** **! : pendek soalnya itu prolog heheh, dan iya kuroko disini pinter!**

 **Ohiya kayanya jarak 3 tahun kelebaran jadi aku ubah beda 2 tahun gapapa lah ya heheh!**

 **Don't be sider please.**

 **%%**


	3. Chapter 2

_Sampai disana ia segera memasukan uang dan membeli 2 susu, satu untuk dirinya satu untuk kagami, tiba tiba saja ramai, ah kisedai sedang berjalan di koridor, kuroko menancapkan sedotannya pada minumannya dan menyedotnya sedikit._

 _Dia sengaja diam dulu sebentar untuk melihat kisedai yang dimaksud kagami tadi pagi, saat kisedai mulai mendekati tempat kuroko berdiri dia menatap satu satu, ah seperti pelangi saja rambut mereka, kiseki no sedai memang unik, hingga sekarang sedang hamper melewati kuroko._

 _"Lama tidak berjumpa tetsuya sensei."_

 _Eh?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), oreshi akashi! Dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko tersedak dengan susu yang sedang ia minum, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Pria yang barusan berambut merah, yang berjalan dengan kiseki no sedai baru mengatakan lama tak berjumpa tetsuya sensei? Yang lebih parah dia terus berjalan setelah mengatakan itu padanya.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti, kagami pasti ngomel kalau susu yang dia titipkan lama dibawanya. Kuroko menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyeruput susunya sambil mulai berjalan cepat kembali ke kelas.

Sampai di kelasnya benar seperti dugaanya, bakagami itu mengomelinya karena dia lama membawa susu titipannya.

"Kagami-kun."

"hah?" jawab kagami sambil membalikan badannya.

"Tadi aku bertemu kiseki no sedai saat membeli susu—"

"Lalu? Kau mau pamer?"

"Aku belum selesai. Salah satu orangnya memberiku sapa? Kurasa?" kagami hamper menyemburkan susu yang sedang ia minum ke muka kuroko

"HAAAHHH?!" teriak kagami

"Apa katanya?" Tanya kagami penasaran.

"Ano, lama tidak berjumpa tetsuya…" ucap kuroko tidak mengatakan bagian sensei karena sebenarnya dia belum memberi tahu kagami tentang perkerjaan sambilan sebagai guru privat anak SMP ataupun SD.

"dia bahkan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Tanya kagami tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuroko katakana padanya.

"Hai."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi yang berambut merah."

Kali ini susu yang sedang di seruput oleh kagami benar benar keluar dari mulutnya dan mengenai kuroko, seperti biasa kuroko tidak bereaksi dengan tindakannya, wajahnya tetap datar setiap saat.

"tidak sopan." Ucap kuroko sambil mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan me-lap wajahnya yang terkena susu semburan kagami.

"kau bercanda!? Dia itu seperti kaptennya di kiseki no sedai itu."

"apa aku telihat bercanda kagami-kun?" ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan dia. Piker kagami setelah mendengar jawaban kuroko.

( ; - ; )

"akashi apa kau tadi berbicara sendiri?" akashi mengehla nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan dari midorima.

"aku tidak mungkin berbicara sendiri shintaro." Jawab akashi santai.

"wah sepertinya aku akan betah disini-ssu!"

"bukankah kau tadi yang pertama kali mengeluh soal sekolah ini kise?"

"hehe~ murid disini sedikit aku jadi bebas tidak banyak teriakan dari para penggemarku." Ucap kise sambil narsis mode on.

"benar, aku jadi mudah membeli banyak makanan disini~" ucap urasakibara setuju dengan apa yang diungkpkan oleh kise barusan.

"terserah." Ucap aomine mendengar kedua temannya beralasan itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, berhubung mereka satu kelas, entah apa alasan sekolah ini melakukan penyatuan kelas pada kiseki no sedai ini, jelas jelas aka nada persaingan yang ketat dia antara mereka jika nanti mereka disatukan.

Mereka pun duduk berdua berdua tapi karena ganjil, murasakibara pun tidak masalah untuk sendiri, nanti juga bakal ada yang ngisi tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya itu.

"ne akashicchi kau belum memberi tahu alasan kita masuk seirin!" teriak kise dari sebrangnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan aomine, sedangkan akashi bersama midorima.

"ada kenalanku disini."

Semua menatap akashi tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang akashi seijuro rela masuk sekolah seperti seirin dengan alasan 'ada kenalanku'

"jangan bercanda akashi."

"apa aku pernah bercanda shintaro?" Tanya akashi kepada midorima yang sedang menatap akashi kesal.

"tch."

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat semua reaksi yang diberikan oleh kiseki no sedai kepada dirinya. Tidak masalah asal akashi dapat bertemu kembali dengan gurunya itu.

.

"baiklah, namanya itu akashi seijuro."

"?" kuroko diam sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama akashi seijuro. Nama yang tidak asing, tapi ia tidak ingat, kalau dia memanggilnya sensei berarti dia salah satu muris darinya bukan? Dan dia telah menjadi guru privat dari banyak anak.

"ada apa, kau mengenalnya?"

"tidak hanya saja—"

"ANAK ANAK DUDUK." Ah pelajaran pertama kenapa harus dia. Hyuga junpei termasuk salah satu guru killer, dia mengajar IPA.

"oh iya, untuk event rutin sekolah kita omong-omong dimajukan ke bulan depan, jadi harap cepat fikirkan apa yang ingin kalian ajarkan dan kita akan menseleksi tentu saja wawancara, wawawncara dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi." Ucap hyuga panjang lebar.

"apa kau berminat kuroko?" Tanya kagami

"mungkin." Kata kuroko mungkin tidak buruk mengikuti acara seperti ini apalagi dalam bidang yang ia sukai.

"sensei! Apa mengajar olahraga boleh?" Tanya seorang murid.

"ah iya untuk seni, olahraga dibolehkan tapi hanya yang memenuhi syarat, untuk itu jika ingin tahu Tanya kepada guru olahraga langsung."

"arigatou." Ucap murid itu sambil mengangguk mantap.

"kalau kau berminat ingin apa kuroko?" Tanya kagami lagi,

"entahlah, mungkin sastra jepang / matematika mana yang lebih cocok untukku kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"kurasa sastra lebih cocok untukmu, mungkin aku akan mengambil olahraga."

"aku tidak bertanya." Ucap kuroko, benar sih tapi tetap saja mengucapkan itu dengan eskpresi yang datar seperti itu membuat kagami kesal.

"KUROKO KAGAMI, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN NGERUMPI?" ucap hyuga sambil berteriak tentunya dan jangan lupa tatapannya itu.

( w )

"tetsuya." Panggil seseorang

"haizaki-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kurko, ohiya ini sedang jam istirahat karena itu haizaki pergi ke kelas kuroko untuk mengunjunginya

"kelasku membosankan cih." Ucap haizaki sambil merangkul bahu kuroko kasar

"kau kali yang membosankan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Kagami tertawa puas dengan kalimat yang baru saja kuroko ucapkan untuk haizaki.

"Teme!" teriak haizaki, kuroko yang melihat kejadian itu segera meloloskn diri dari mereka dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca suatu buku yang ingin ia baca

( o w o )

"eto…" gumam kuroko sambil mecari buku yang ingin i abaca dari rak ke rak

"ah itu." Kata kuroko sambil melihat buku yang ingin i abaca itu berada di rak yang lumayan tinggi sampai-sampai kuroko harus berjuang dengan berjinjit untuk mengambilnya.

"ini." Ucap seseorang mengambil bukunya dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada kuroko.

"ah ariga—" kuroko tidak menyelesaikan ucapan terimakasihnya karena yang sedang ia lihat adalah, pria yang tadi pagi, anggota dari kiseki no sedai, berambut merah, yang mengambilkan bukunya.

"domo tetsuya sensei." Ucap akashi sambil tersenyum

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku sensei, dan sumimasen aku lupa siapa dirimu." Lupa siapa dirimu, kalimat itu melukai hati akashi, udah keren keren ngambilin kuroko buku, masih nyebut sensei pake nama depan, taunya dilupain. (( di warning udah ditambah ini oreshi. ))

"itu kejam." Ucap akashi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya menhela nafasnya dan berjalan menjauhi akashi dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan perpustakaan. Tentu saja akashi tetap mengikuti kuroko dan duduk dihadapan kuroko.

"kau lupa padaku?"

"iya akashi-kun."

"kau tau namaku."

"temanku memberi tahu padaku."

"ah begitu." Jawab akashi sedikit cuek, diapun membiarkan suasananya seperti ini dan memandangi kuroko yang serius membaca bukunya itu.

"tetsuya sensei matamu indah." Tunggu, sepertinya kuroko sedikit mengingatnya, itu yang muridnya ucapkan, pertama kali dia mejadi guru privat sekaligus pengasuh, tunggu, rambut merah? Akashi?

"kau!?" ada tanda seru tapi kuroko tidak berteriak dia hanya menegaskan nada bicaranya. Akashi yang melihat respon kuroko sepertinya sudah tahu kalau kuroko mulai mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang.

"tetsuya sensei aku menyukaimu." Ucap akashi santai dan tersenyum membuat wajah kuroko sedikit merona.

 _Oh tuhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **%%%**

 **Yesh akhirnya berhasil ngetik /?**

 **zizie-akakuro** **:** **gak nentu .-.**

 **Rizky307** **:** **/ geplak penuh cinta /g author kebiasaan nulis di wattpad jd gak kebiasa panjang hehe~**

 **chocoswift** **:** **tidakkkk**

 **snow** **:** **waah arigatou! Kekuatan akashi (?) ini update btw.**

 **Arigatou yang sudah review dan fav / follow ! ditunggu next chaptnya oke ! btw gomen belum banyak moment akakuro, janji di episot selanjutnya pasti adaa !**

 **%%%**


	4. Chapter 3

_"tetsuya sensei matamu indah." Tunggu, sepertinya kuroko sedikit mengingatnya, itu yang muridnya ucapkan, pertama kali dia mejadi guru privat sekaligus pengasuh, tunggu, rambut merah? Akashi?_

 _"kau!?" ada tanda seru tapi kuroko tidak berteriak dia hanya menegaskan nada bicaranya. Akashi yang melihat respon kuroko sepertinya sudah tahu kalau kuroko mulai mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang._

 _"tetsuya sensei aku menyukaimu." Ucap akashi santai dan tersenyum membuat wajah kuroko sedikit merona._

 _Oh tuhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), oreshi akashi! Dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"baiklah, aku mengingat dirimu akashi-kun." Kata kuroko sambil mengembalikan ketenangannya.

"baguslah." Jawab akashi.

Kuroko sedang malas berbicara seperti menanyakan apa kabarmu? Kau sudah besar ya, lama tidak berjumpa, kepada akashi, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, akashi menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi terkejut kuroko hanya sebentar, tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akhirnya kuroko membuka mulutnya lagi.

"membuatmu mengingatku."

"aku sudah ingat kembali." Akashi berfikir itu seperti sindiran halus, seakan kuroko berkata _'aku sudah ingat kembali jadi pergilah'_ kurang lebih seperti itu.

Saat akashi ingin menjawab kuroko tiba tiba saja bel menandakan istirahat sudah berkahir pun berbunyi kuroko pun pamit kepada akashi lalu kembali ke kelas begitu pun dengan akashi, ya setidaknya kuroko sudah mengingat akashi itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sambil berfikir, ternyata akashi seijuro, yang pernah dia ajari bisa termasuk kedalam kiseki no sedai, yah dari awal dia mengajari akashi juga sudah terlihat bahwa dia pintar, tapi ayahnya itu yang terlalu mencemaskannya jadi memanggil guru privat seperti kuroko.

Depan kelas, kuroko ragu masuk pintu depan, takut kagami akan berisik mengomelinya tentang dia dan haizaki yang ditinggalkan berdua dalam perdebatan. Benar saja saat kuroko tiba di pintu masuk depan dia sudah melihat wajah kagami yang seperti sudah menahan emosinya untuk diluapkan.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas, lagpula sudah biasa diomeli oleh kagami.

"Kuroko!" teriak kagami bergitu kuroko sudah dekat dari kagami.

"hai." Jawab kuroko polos sambil kemblai ke tempat duduknya. Mendengar jawaban itu seperti biasa kagami justru semakin kesal.

"jangan hai begitu!" uca kagami semakin kesal

"lalu harus seperti apa reaksiku?" Tanya kuroko

"kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku dan haizaki sendirian!"

"kalian berisik."

"coba kalau haizaki bukan temanmu, pasti sudah kuhajar dia."

"kau berlebihan, seperti anak kecil saja."

"teme!" ucap kagami sambil meletakan tangannya di rambut kuroko seperti ingin menarik semua rambut kuroko.

"kau menarik banyak perhatian lagi." Jawab kuroko santai, sudah biasa dengan perlakukan kagami seperti ini.

"tch, kabur kemana kau tadi?" Tanya kagami sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, namun ekspresinya masih menggambarkan kalau dia kesal.

"perpustakaan."

"dasar." Ucap kagami. Kuroko pun kembali membalikkan badannya karena guru pelajarannya itu sudah tiba di kelas.

"mengobrol dengan akashi-kun." Bisik kuroko sengaja memancing kagami

"APA!?" sesuai dugaan kuroko, kagami mudah sekali terpancing oleh kata katanya itu, bahkan kagami berteriak padahal guru sudah memasuki kelas.

"KAGAMI TAIGA." Teriak guru itu melihat kagami berteriak, kuroko tersenyum dalam hatinya (?)

.

.

"aka-chin kemana saja." Tanya seorang pria besar dengan snack yang dia makan.

"bertemu teman lama." Jawab akashi santai, semuanya menatap akashi penasaran, apakah teman lamanya itu yang membuat seorang akashi masuk ke sekolah ini.

"maksudmu temanmu yang menyebabkanmu kesini?" Tanya aomine berjalan mendekati akashi.

"Ya." Jawab akashi santai

"wah~ ne akashicchi dia itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya kise penasaran.

"dia kelas berapa akashi?" Tanya midorima

Akashi malas menjawab pertanyaan kise dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang midorima tanyakan. "kelas 3." Jawab akashi.

"ne~ sekolah ini bukannya memiliki event menarik itu ya? Dimana selama 3 hari kelas 3 menggantikan para guru untuk mengajar, apakah temanmu itu akan berpartisipasi?" Tanya kisa sambil menjelaskan event tu panjang lebar.

"heh sekolah kita ini memiliki event seperti itu?" Tanya akashi

"kau tidak tahu akashi?" balas aomine tidak percaya, dan akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan aomine.

.

.

Bel menandakan kegiatan sekolah berakhirpun berbunyi, semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelasnya dengan semangat.

"kagami-kun, apa kau sudah menanyakan tentang kau ingin mengajar olahraga kepada guru olahraga?"

"cara kau menyampaikan pertanyaanmu itu membuatku bingung kuroko, belum, mau sekarang?" Tanya kagami sambik menatap kuroko.

"untuk mata pelajaran biasa langsung wawancara kau ingat?"

"oh iya, aku kira kau mengingatkanku karena sekalian ingin menyerahkan suatu formulir atau apalah itu."

"iya memang, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, jadi kau bertanya pada guru olahraga, aku bertanya kepada hyuga sensei." Kata kuroko sambil menunggu kagami membereskan barang barangnya.

"ah begitu, baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata kagami selesai membereskan barang barangnya dan memberi kuroko isyarat seperti 'ayo'

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang telah mereka bicarakan tadi, setelah masuk ke kantor kagami pun mencari guru olahraga dan menanyakan keperluannya, begitupun dengan kuroko.

Ternyata kuroko menyelesaikan urusannya duluan daripada kagami, kuroko pun keluar kantor guru dan mencari tempat duduk di koridor.

'kyaaa'

'aomine-kun!'

Gawat. Kiseki no sedai sedang berjalan di koridor mendekati arah kuroko berada, apa dia harus sembunyi? Atau bersikap wajar? Ah, dia hanya perlu diam seperti biasanya, dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis kemungkinan besar akashi tidak akan tahu dia akan melewati kuroko.

Tapi

"halo tetsuya." Perkiraan kuroko salah.

"akashi kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya aomine

"domo." Ucap kuroko datar sambil menghadap aomine

"GAAH! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" ucap kise dan aomine bersamaan

"beneran? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" giliran murasakibara yang bertanya, sedangkan midorima tidak ikutan, seperti biasa dia hanya membernarkan posisi kacamatanya itu.

"halo akashi-kun." Ucap kuroko menjawab sapaan akashi barusan.

"akashicchi apa ini teman yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya kise bersemangat

"ya." Jawab akashi

"wah~! Dia kawai sekali!" ucap kise sambil memeluk kuroko, tentu saja kuroko terkejut, tidak mengira aka nada orang yang seperti ini di kiseki no sedai.

"lepaskan dia kise." Ucap midorima

"ah ne gomenasai! Siapa namamu?"

"kuroko, kuroko tetsuya."

"ne kalian duluan saja." Ucap akashi, semuanya menatap akashi bingung, tapi tetap menurutinya, mereka pun pamit kepada kuroko.

.

.

"jadi akashi-kun kenapa kau masih disini?"

"kau mengusirku?" Tanya aksahi sambil menatap kuroko

"aku tidak mengatakannya."

"kenapa kau dingin sekali tetsuya, padahal dulu kau sempat membalas pernyataanku." Kata akashi dengan nada meledek.

"aku tidak ingat."

"aku juga menyukaimu akashi-kun." Ucap akashi tersenyum dan menatap kuroko, melihat reaksi kuroko itu wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"i-itu dulu akashi-kun." Akashi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"yasudah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya akashi menyadari kalau dari awal terlihat seperti kuroko sedang menunggu seseorang dengan duduk di bangku koridor di depan ruangan guru.

"aku sedang menunggu kagami-kun."

"dia temanmu?"

"ya."

"apa dia berambut merah kehitaman?" Tanya akashi, mendengar itu kuroko pun menatap akashi.

"kenapa kau tahu?"

"temanmu itu baru saja keluar dari ruang guru." Terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja akashi katakan kuroko pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan, akashi yang melihat itupun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menyamakan posisi berjalannya dengan kuroko

"kau mengikutiku?" Tanya kuroko tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"kita pulang berasama, ada masalah?" jawab akashi santai

"aku tidak keberatan."

"wah aku kira tetsuya akan menolak."

"jadi kau ingin aku menolak?"

"baiklah baiklah."

Sesuai dengan yang akashi katakan, akashi dan kuroko pulang bersama, tapi suasananya ini sangat hening, lebih tepatnya canggung, yah akashi sebenarnya tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, tapi ya bagaimana kuroko juga daritadi tidak melepas pandangannya pada bukunya itu.

"tetsuya rumahmu dimana?"

"ah itu, di xxx."

"ternyata dekat denganku." Tidak ada balasan.

Mereka pun memasuki stasiun dan menaiki kereta yang sama karena ternyta rumah mereka berada di blok yang sama, tidak, akashi tinggal di apartemen bersama kiseki no sedai, karena sebenarnya semuanya itu berasal dari Kyoto.

Akashi dan kuroko pun duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"tunggu, bukankah rumahmu dulu di Kyoto?" Tanya kuroko

"ya aku pindah disini dan tinggal bersama yang lainnya di sebuah apartemen."

"begitu."

.

.

"belum pernah melihat akashi sedekat ini dengan orang lain, jadi mereka itu benar benar teman baik ya."

"apakah kau melihat cara menatap akashicchi ke kuroko-kun tadi?" Tanya kise bersemangat.

"jangan berisik kise! Nanti ketahuan gimana?"

"merepotkan~"

"kalau merepotkan ngapain ikut murasakibara."

Ternyata kiseki no sedai tidak benar benar duluan, mereka semua mengikuti akashi dan kuroko daritadi da mengawasi mereka.

"lihat! Kuroko-kun tertidur di bahu akashicchi! Aku benar benar harus memotret ini!" kata kise mulai mengambil ponselnya dan ingin memotretnya

"kise."

"kise."

"kise-chin.."

Kise yang dipanggil namanya oleh midorima aomine dan murasakibara hanya bisa tersneyum di tempat, kenapa? Saat kise mengarahkan kameranya ke mereka berdua, akashi tersenyum kea rah kamera, dan itu bukan senyum biasa

.

.

"dasar mereka." Ucap akashi sambil terus memandangi temannya itu duduk mendekati akashi

"ini ide aominecchi!" teriak kise, yang menyebabkan kuroko bangun, dan kise mendapat tatapan special dari akashi.

"eh apa aku tertidur bersandar pada dirimu akashi-kun?" ucap kuroko sambil menatap akashi dengan tatapan 'baru bangun tidur'

"iya, tidak apa apa." Ucap akashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya kea rah yang berbeda untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Murasakibara mengunyah snacknya dengan cepat

Aomine dan kise menahan ketawanya.

"eh kalian ada disini?" Tanya kuroko

"beigtulahh." Jawab kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

.

"sampai jumpa kuroko-kun!" ucap kise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"aku punya volume dua dari buku yang kau baca itu tetsuya." Ucap akashi sambil menunjukan buku itu kebetulan yang sedang ia baca juga. Kuroko yang tadinya mulai berjalan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap akashi.

"pastikan kita bertemu lagi besok." Kata akashi sambil tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan badannya berjalan bersama kiseki no sedai

'berarti aku tidak boleh menghindar?' Tanya kuroko dalam hatinya bingung sambil menatap punggung akashi yang mulai menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **%%%**

 **Halo! Gomenasai kalau gak sesuai harapan T ^ T mentok gaktau mau ada kejadian apa di chapter ini. Thanks to mereka yang sudah review dan favorite/follow~**

 **Ai :** **udah kilat belum? Hoho**

 **Zizie-akakuro :** **sudah!**

 **Lyn-chan-san :** **hohoho dijelaskan disini (?), yosh author bakal berusaha panjangin setiap chapternya! Ditargetkan per 3 hari, paling lama gak bakal nyampe mingguan, kalau iya nanti author bilang~ wah aku juga lagi nulis cerita di wattpad akakuro juga, ini : xFlouwleashx arigatou!**

 **ChintyaRosita :** **sudah!**

 **Rizky307** **: wahaha~ gomen kalau chap yang ini gak ngena )) :**

 **Arigatou minna-san!**

 **%%%**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), oreshi akashi! Dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut biru cerah yang bernama kuroko tetsuya itu mengerutkan dahinya sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki kedalam sekolahnya. Kenapa?

Seluruh siswa maupun siswi di seirin ramai membicarakan tentang kiseki no sedai yag bergaul dengan murid lelaki lain. Untungnya kuroko mempunya hawa keberadaan yang tipis, tapi dia juga tidak begitu keberatan dengan keributan ini. Lagipula itu bukan kabar yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya kan?

Kuroko pun mempercepat jalannya yang lambat karena mendengarkan gossip yang keluar dari semua murid di seirin, begitu sampai di kelasnya ia segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

"tetsuya!"

"haizaki-kun."

"kau popular ya sekarang haha! Lagipula ngapain kau jalan bersama kiseki no sedai?"

"ano sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa bisa ada yang menyadari bahwa aku yang sedang bersama mereka?" Tanya kuroko bingung kepada haizaki, ya, haizaki tau sekali apa maksud dari pertanyaan kuroko itu.

Kuroko bingung karena siapa yang bisa menyadari keberadaan kuroko yang tipis itu saat dengan bersama kiseki no sedai, karena sudah 3 tahun dan jarang sekali yang bisa menyadarinya bahkan kagami pun yang terus sekelas masih selalu kaget jika kuroko muncul di hadapannya.

"Kalau tidak salah seseorang menyadarinya saat kiseki no sedai berisik di kereta, dari situ dia bisa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang bukan salah satu dari mereka, apa kau pulang dengan mereka?"

"ah iya, jadi begitu, mereka berisik sekali sih saat berada di kereta. Karena ruahku dengan rumah mereka searah jadi pulang bersama karena aku mengenali salah satu dari mereka."

"wah siapa?"

"akashi seijuro."

"begi— eh!? Yang benar?" Tanya haizaki tidak percaya,

"hai."

"ano, tetsuya…" ucap haizaki terputus

"KUROKO."

"haizaki-kun ayo pergi." Kata kuroko setelah menyadari kagami akan bertanya Tanya tidak penting dan segera menarik haizaki dan berlari asal kemana.

"aish bakagami itu berisik sekali."

Kagami yang melihat mereka melarikan diri pun bingung padahal dia hanya ingin bertanya saja, segera kagami menaruh tas miliknya di mejanya dan berlari keluar kelas mengejar haizaki dan kuroko.

"Kita mau lari sampai kapan tetsuya."

"bakagami-kun itu larinya cepat sekali." Kata kuroko masih berlari sambil menarik haizaki yang mengikuti kuroko berlari, haizaki yang mendengan jawaban kuroko pun menoleh ke belakang dan begitu menyadarinya kagami sudah benar benar sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"tetsuya! Kenapa wajahnya itu seperti ingin membunuhku?" ucap haizaki begitu melihat wajah kagami yang sedang mengejar mereka

"memang seperti itu wajahnya." Ucap kuroko santai. Haizaki ternyata terbawa suasana, bisa bisanya dia terpancing dan bahkan sekarnag haizaki berlari lebih cepat dari kuroko dan sekarang haizakilah yang menarik kuroko dan berada di depan kuroko.

Kuroko merasa lelah, dia pun memanfaatkan mereka yang sedang focus berlari untuk melarikann diri, ia melepaskan cengkraman haizaki dan berhasil, walaupun sedikit terlempar asalkan bebas tidak apa apa.

"tetsuya sudah kuduga memang pintar ya." Suara yang kuroko kenal

"akashi-kun sejak kapan disini?" ya itu adalah suara akashi seijuro

"kebetulan lewat kok." Bohong padahal jelas jelas akashi tiba tiba memutar arah berjalannya saat sedang berjalan dengan yang lain untuk memantau kemana mereka berlari .

"oh." Ucap kuroko.

Akashi yang melihat kurko sendiri segera menggenggam tangan kuroko dan menariknya untuk mengikuti kemana dirinya berjalan

.

.

Sedangkan.

"Haizaki teme dimana kuroko!?" ucap kagami sambil ter-engah engah, mereka berhenti karena baru menyadari kalau kuroko tidak ikut berlarian dengan mereka.

"hah aku juga tidak sadar sejak kapan dia hilang!?" ucap haizaki sambil ter-engah engah juga dan bingung.

"DA—"

"jangan luapkan emosimu padaku bakagami." Ucap haizaki tidak ingin membiarkan energinya terbuang hanya karena berdebat dengan kagami di pagi hari.

"sialan." Ucap kagami kesal mendengar perkataan haizaki.

.

.

"akashi-kun ini masih pagi." Kata kuroko sambil menatap keadaan di sekitanya. Ternyata kuroko dibawa akashi kea tap sekolah, yang benar saja membolos di pagi hari?

"pelajaran disini membosankan." Jawab ajashi sambil duduk bersandar di dinding dekat pintu/

"salah sendiri pilih seirin, kau kan bisa melanjutkan ke rakuzan sekolah yang elite itu bukan?" ucap kuroko panjang lebar sambil ikut duduk di sebelah akashi dengan sedikit jarak

"wah tetsuya hari ini banyak bicara." Ucap akashi menyadari padahal kemarin kuroko sangat dingin kepadanya, sekarang malah kebalikannya.

"hanya ingin." Jawab kuroko

"tetsuya juga kenapa disini? Padahal kan kau itu jelas pintar tetsuya, sensei." Ucap akashi sambil menyeringai.

"berhenti memanggilku sensei akashi-kun, lebih baik kau memanggilku senpai, begini juga aku ini seniormu."

"heh~ tetsuya ternyata ingin dipanggil senpai rupanya." Ucap akashi sambil menatap kuroko

"kalau iya kenapa." Jawab kuroko santai sambil membalas tatapan akashi dengan wajahnya yang datar itu. Melihat itu akashi pun diam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis

"jujur sekali." Jawab akashi sambil memandang kuroko lagi yang sedang membaca buku, eh? Sejak kapan dia bawa buku? Tanya akashi dalam hati.

"sejak kapan kau bawa buku itu tetsuya?" Tanya akashi penasaran

"oh ini, buku ini menarik, tidak bosan untuk dibaca ulang, jad aku bawa kemana mana." Jawab kuroko

"buku itu, aku menawarkan kepadamu volume dua nya kan?" Tanya akashi begitu sadar itu adalah buku yang kuroko baca saat di stasiun.

"emang iya?" payah sekali ingatan kuroko.

"lupakkan." Ucap akashi membuat kuroko penasaran "ohiya apa kau mengikuti event sekolah ini? Tanya akashi lagi

"hai."

"mau jadi apa?"

"sepertinya sastra."

"cocok dengan tetsuya, akhirnya aku dapat memanggilmu sensei lai." Jawab akashi dengan nada meledek.

"kelasnya sensei yang menentukan akashi-kun."

"yah lihat saja nanti." Mendengar jawaban itu kuroko berfikir bisa saja terjadi, mengingat akashi ini orang hebat di sekolah kan? Pasti guru juga mau menuruti omongan akashi tanpa ragu.

.

.

"akashi. Kau ini, kita mengerti pelajaran disini mudah, tapi jangan seenaknya sampai membolos." Kata midorima dengan nada bicara yang marah begitu akashi memasuki kelas saat pelajaran berikutnya.

"ah maafkan aku." Ucap akashi santai sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya

"akashicchi sensei bilang aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu!" kata kise sambil menghampiri akashi yang sudah duduk itu.

"hm?"

"e-etto… tapi jangan marah ne!"

"?" akashi menjawab kise hanya dengan raut muka yang penasaran

"etto.. kau harus piket seorang diri hari ini akashicchi!"

"heh sensei itu suka mengatur ya." Ucap akashi dengan senyum biasa yang dapat membuat kise ngeri.

"akashi." Ucap midorima tegas dan seperti ada lanjutannya seperti-ini-salahmu-sendiri.

"yah baiklah lagipula benar ini salahku, arigatou ryouta."

"h-hai!" ucap kise lega disertai dengan senyuman yang sedikit memaksa.

Melihat situasi ini akashi pun tersenyum karena sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya saat dia piket sendirian pulang sekolah nanti

.

.

(( SKIP TIME ))

Kuroko menuruni tangga dengan kagami dan haizaki, kegiatan sekolah telah selesai ini waktunya mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"haizaki-kun kau mau mengajar apa nanti?" kuroko tiba tiba terfikir tentang event itu

"sepertinya tidak ikutan."

"padahal kau bisa dapat nilai tambahan dari pelajarannya." Ucap kagami menatap haizaki tidak percaya, dan diikuti oleh kuroko yang mengangguk.

"begitukah?" Tanya haizaki, dia pun mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir keras. "mmm, tetsuya mau apa?" Tanya haizaki kepada kuroko

"sastra."

"kalau begitu aku juga sastra!" ucap haizaki, dia mendapat 2 tatapan kesal sekaligus dari kagami dan kuroko karena hanya ikut-ikutan.

"bercanda, inggris mungkin."

"tidak mungkin." Ucap kuroko jujur tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru haizaki ucapkan

"gini gini juga aku jago loh tetsuya."

Sret.

"are? Kemana tetsuya?" Tanya haizaki begitu sadar kuroko tiba tiba menghilang padahal dia sedang berada di depan matanya tadi.

.

.

"akashi-kun tidak sopan, aku sedang mengobrol dengan haizaki-kun." Ternyata saat sudah di lantai 1 kuroko ditarik oleh akashi menjauh dari teman-temannya kuroko itu.

"gomen aku tidak berpikir panjang." Ucap akashi santai dan berjalan ke kelasnya, otomatis kuroko yang ditarik akashi itu.

Kuroko yang ditarik akashi itu merasa akashi punya keperluan dengan dirinya, karena itu dia mengikuti akashi ke sebuah kelas dan ternyata itu kelas akashi.

"permisi." Ucap kuroko saat memasuki kelasnya, ternyata kosong, akashi pun mempersilahkan kuroko duduk di suatu bangku, akashi pun menyeret satu bangku dan menempatkannya di sebelah kuroko lalu mendudukinya.

Tiba tiba saja setelah akashi duduk, akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kuroko, sempat membuat kuroko gugup, ingin berkata sesuatu tapi mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak karena wajah mereka sudah dekat, tinggal beberapa senti mungkin bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Satu senti.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

"temani aku piket ya tetsuya." Ternyata akashi hanya membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga kuroko.

"akashi-kun! Kau tidak perlu berbisik kan." Ucap kuroko dengan sedikit kesal sambil menutupi mukanya dengan lengannya.

"tidak mau." Ucap kuroko cuek lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hamper meninggalkan akashi, hampir? Karena akashi menarik tangannya saat ini. Membuat kuroko menengok ke akashi, namu yang dia lihat adalah akashi sedang memegang volume kedua dari buku yang ia suka.

"aku akan meminjamkannya asal tetsuya mau menemani." Kata akashi. Berhasil. Kuroko pun kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan akashi.

"curang." Ucap kuroko kesal tapi tetap saja menuruti, akashi pun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

.

.

"ne tetsuya." Kata akashi sambil membersihkan papan tulis, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari kuroko, ia begitu fokus membaca bukunya.

"bagaimana kalau rasaku padamu tidak berubah sejak kecil?"

Kali ini berhasil, kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan menatap akashi tidak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **%%%**

 **YOOO yang ini gimana? Ngena gak? hehe terimakasi yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Esp** **ChintyaRosita, ziezie-akakuro, Rizky307, Auliya.**


	6. Chapter 5

_"ne tetsuya." Kata akashi sambil membersihkan papan tulis, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari kuroko, ia begitu fokus membaca bukunya._

 _"bagaimana kalau rasaku padamu tidak berubah sejak kecil?"_

 _Kali ini berhasil, kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan menatap akashi tidak percaya._ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini khusus akakuro, gak suka? Gausah baca syip.**

 **Hoho.**

 **Warning : OOC , alur kecepetan, Typo(s), oreshi akashi! Dbl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"heh, akashi-kun pintar menggombal." Kata kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan akashi, akashi yang selesai menghapus papan tulis pun berjalan mendekati kuroko

"memang." Jawab akashi. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tetsuya."

"um, ya tidak gimana-gimana." Jawab kuroko bingung, memang iya, pertanyaan seperti itu memang harus dijawab gimana? Fikirnya.

"apa tetsuya masih menyukaiku juga?"

"sejak kapan akashi-kun semodus ini?" kata kuroko menatap akashi dan membuat akashi terkekeh karena pertanyaannya. "perasaanku itu suka sebatas murid dan guru akashi-kun, dan itu juga dulu." Jelasnya.

Akashi puas mendengar jawabannya, yah dia tidak perlu membalas apa apa lagi, setidaknya kuroko jujur. Akashi pun berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya, lalu mengajak kuroko pulang bersama, kuroko pun mengiyakan ajakan akashi dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama.

Sudah keluar sekolah, mereka diam, seperti biasa kuroko selalu membaca buku itu, tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari buku itu kecuali untuk percakapan yang penting.

"akashi-kun." Panggil kuroko, hah kuroko memanggilnya?

"hm?"

"aku mau ke maji dulu, kau mau ikut atau pulang saja?" wah. Mengabiskan waktu pulang sekolah bersama kuroko, kenapa tidak?

"ikut." Jawab akashi sambil menatap kuroko, kuroko pun mengangguk dan mengubah arah jalan menuju tempat yang ia sebut maji itu. Akashi kan pendatang baru jadi ia tidak tahu dimana dan apa maji yang kuroko sebut itu

Setelah sampai di maji, ternyata itu restoran burger, kuroko pun menyuruh akashi untuk duduk saja dulu sementara dia pesan sesuatu, akashi memperhatikan restorannya, tidak luas, tapi nyaman untuk 'nongkrong' sepulang sekolah.

"akashi-kun." Akashi kaget tapi tidak mengekspresikannya, kuroko entah muncul dari mana dan dia sedang menyeruput suatu minuman.

"kau datang kesini hanya membeli minuman itu?" akashi menatapnya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya

"hai, akashi-kun tidak pesan?" Tanya kuroko

"tidak." Jawabnya cuek, tunggu mau sampai kapan mereka disini? Kalau sampai kuroko membaca buku lagi gimana?

"tet—" saat akashi ingin bertanya.

"Tetsuya!" hah? Akashi mencari pemilik suara tersebut, siapa lagi yang sudah memanggil kuroko dengan nama depan? Seorang pria yang meneriakkan namanya, kuroko menengok melihat ke seseorang berambut abu abu dengan seragam yang acak acakan sedang melambai dan menghampirinya.

"haizaki-kun?" kuroko bingung ada haizaki?

"aku sedang bersama nijimura senpai." Sahabat haizaki di seirin dulu "tadinya." Lanjut haizaki

"karena aku melihatmu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuke— eh!? Akashi!?" ucap haizaki saat melihat ria yang sedang di hadapan kuroko.

Heh berani sekali dia berteriak di depanku, akashi hanya menatap datar haizaki yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya, akashi hanya diam memberi isyarat 'halo' dengan kepalanya dan dibalas juga oleh haizaki.

"haizaki-kun tidak pulang?" Tanya kuroko menggeser duduknya karena haizaki yang memaksa duduk di sebelah kuroko, cih menganggu saja, piker akashi yang melihat sekarang haizaki yang dihadapannya bukan kuroko lagi.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol akbab, apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa haizaki haizaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Kenapa bisa mereka mengobrol dengan senang.

Sabar akashi, ini tidak terlihat seperti dirimu, ujar akashi mengatakannya kepada dirinya sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia melamun memandang keluar.

"-kun."

"akashi-kun." Akashi yang merasa dipanggil segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kuroko yang memanggilnya

"?" akashi hanya menampilkan ekspresi 'apa?'

"ayo kita pulang." Katanya sambil berdiri. Haizaki? Ternyata sudah ilang, akashi mengehmbuskan nafasnya lega dan berdiri mengikuti kuroko berjalan keluar maji.

.

.

"akashi-kun tadi melamunkan apa?" Tanya kuroko saat berjalan

"tidak ada." Jawabnya cuek

"apa akashi-kun cemburu?" jujur sekali. Membuat akashi menatap kuroko masih dengan minumannya, lama, tidak menjawab, eh kenapa minumannya belum habis juga? Hah kenapa akashi peduli itu?

"akashi-kun jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau mau?" apa berarti meminum dari sedotan yang sama? Apa namanya. _Indirect kiss_?

"wah tetsuya perhatian padaku ya." Ucap akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan kuroko yang sedang menyodorkannya minuman miliknya itu.

"apa salah?"

"tidak sih."

Kuroko mengingat sesuatu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu, dia pun berhenti menyeruput minumannya itu dan "akashi-kun gomenasai aku harus ke rumah temanku dulu, kau duluan saja." Ucap kuroko sambil menatap akashi

"siapa?"

"kagami-kun?"

"siapa dia?"

"ya kagami-kun?" akashi menghentikan percakapannya dengan kuroko dan megiyakan kuroko.

Sebelum kuroko berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. "tetsuya." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke belakang.

"aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lagi." Ucap akashi dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya

"ya, coba saja." Ucap kuroko langsung membalikkan badannya meninggalkan akashi yang tersenyum puas, kuroko merasakan wajahnya memanas, hah memanas? Untuk apa? Sudahlah kuroko tidak mau banyak pikiran.

'ah bukunya lupa.' Ujar kuroko saat menatap isi tasnya.

.

.

/ /

Kuroko merasa harus mengembalikan buku milik akashi, dia pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya saat istirahat dan berjalan menuju kelas akashi, kemarin itu kelas 1-3 ya? Kelas para murid pintar.

"ano.."

"KYAA." Seorang perempuan kaget saat tiba tiba ada seoran lelaki berambut biru di hadapannya, dariamana ia muncul? Pasti itu yang ada di fikiran perempuan itu

"ah, sumimasen apa kau bisa tolong panggilkan akashi-san?" Tanya kuroko

"kau mencariku?" ya akashi seijuro sudah berada di sebelahnya sekarang, akashi menyuruh perempuan itu pergi dan tersenyum kepada kuroko.

"ada apa tetsuya? Mau makan siang denganku?" ucap akashi penuh percaya diri membuat kuroko menatapnya tidak suka

"apanya, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku milikmu." Akashi menatap buku yang disodorkan kuroko.

"begitu, baiklah." Kata akashi mengambil buku itu dari tangan kuroko.

"arigatou." Ucap kuroko membungkuk begitu bukunya sudah di serahkan, kuroko membalikkan badannya pergi dari kelas akashi.

"eh?" tangan kuroko ditahan akashi, kuroko menatap akashi bingung.

"makan sianglah denganku."

"apa?"

"aku yakin kau mendengarkanku." Kata akashi sambil perlahan melepas cengkraman tangannya dari tangan kuroko.

"akashicchi curang-ssu!" sejak kapan ada kise datang, kise lari lalu memeluk kuroko yang sedang memikirkan ikut atau tidak.

"apa maksudmu ryota?" Tanya akashi memandangi kise yang memeluk kuroko erat.

"akashicchi bagi bagi kuroko-san denganku!"

"oi kise, jangan memeluk kuroko seperti itu." Ucap aomine muncul juga

"ah ya! Gomenasai kuroko-san!" ucap kise sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala kuroko.

Setelah itu kise yang mendengar ucapan akashi untuk makan siang bersama pun sekarang meminta kuroko untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka, dengan rengekan kise kuroko pun akhirnya terpaksa menerima.

Mereka pun mengatakan pada kuroko untuk makan siang diatap, kuroko pun mengiyakan, sementara yang lain langsung kea tap kuroko harus ke kelasnya dulu untuk mengambil makan siangnya, melihat tidak ada kagami atau haizaki dia segera mengambilnya dan langsung pergi. Tidak mau membuat keributan dengan mereka berdua.

.

.

"kuro-chin bekalmu apa?" Tanya murasakibara yang melihat kuroko yang baru duduk di sampingnya.

"hanya sandwich murasakibara-kun, kau mau?" Tanya kuroko melihat dia punya 3 sandwich 1 saja tidak apa apa kan?

"wah—"

"atsushi kau sudah bawa bekal dari rumah dan bahkan banyak snack, tetsuya hanya punya 3." Mendengar akashi yang berkata begitu murasakibara pun menurut dan tidak jadi minta.

"kuroko-san makannya dikit sekali-ssu! Mau punyaku?" tawar kise

"bolehkah?" Tanya kuroko

"tentu! Sini kusuapi ssu!" ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah dan ingin menyuapi kuroko

"ehem." Akashi.

"ryouta, tukeran tempat denganku." Ucap akashi sambil berdiri da berjalan kea rah kise.

"eh kenapa?" ucap kise sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut kuroko membuat akashi makin panas.

"kise sebaiknya kau cepat bertukar tempat dengannya." Ucap midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"benar kise cepat berdiri!" ucap aomine sambil tertawa kecil

"apa yang kau tertawakan daiki?" Tanya tidak

"eh tidak." Ucap aomine sambil kembali memakan makan siangnya

Kise pun mengalah dan berdiri dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat akashi, dan sekarang akashi duduk di tempat kise yang berada di sebelah kuroko. Dan suasana makan pun kembali tenang. Sebelum…

"akashi-kun aku tahu kau cemburu tapi kasihan kan kise-kun."

Semuanya menatap kuroko tidak percaya

"heh tetsuya ini percaya diri sekali." Ucap akashi sambil tersenyum kepada kuroko

"t-tunggu! Kalian ini hubungannya sebenarnya apa!?" ucap aomine sabil berteriak dari sebrang.

Kuroko dan akashi bersamaan menoleh ke arah aomine.

"tetsuya milikku."

"aku hanya gurunya."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"hah!? Kuroko-san gurunnya maksudnya apaan-ssu!" teriak kise

"akashi kuroko milikmu maksudnya apa?"

Kuroko pun menceritakan tentang masa lalunya bersama akashi dimana dia seorang guru dan akashi seorang murid, dan akashi bilang secara terang terangan kalau kuroko miliknya tidak ada penjelasan apapun.

Mendengar itu semua aomine dan kise tertawa bersamaan

"AHAHAHA AKASHI/CCHI KENA GURUMURIDZONE." Teriak mereka sambil tertawa kencang,tentu saja disisi lain midorima dan murasakibara juga tertawa. Dalam hati.

"akashicchi sejak kapan semodus itu HAHAHA."

"ryouta daiki." Ucap akashi tegas, setelah itu mereka berdua pun diam

"tunggu, kuroko-san guru akashicchi? Berarti kuroko-san pintar dong!"

"mungkin." Jawab kuroko bingung.

Setelah keributan itu berakhir danbel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi, mereka segera bersiap siap dan turun dari atap untuk masuk ke kelas masing masing, tapi

"tetsuya, besok jam 11 di depan maji."

"apa?" ucap kuroko tapi akashi tidak mendengar karena telah berjalan menjauh dengan yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **%%%**

 **Haloh! Terimakasih lagi yang masih setia membaca fanfic gajelas ini D :**

 **Zizie-akakuro** **: bentar author panggil akashi dulu /ga**

 **ChintyaRosita** **: gomen! Masih perkenalan dulu, next chap baru fokus ke akakuronyaa**

 **ObeyCarly** **: yosh arigatou!**

 **Rizky307** **: disini bukan tempat debus/apa**

 **Arigatou kalian semua! Ditunggu next chap lagi ya ^^**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

MAAFKAN AKU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE DIS FANFICTION :**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
